


Fallen

by KitKqtEnderheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: accidental suicide attempt, also some swearing, i'll add them as they come - Freeform, may include some other triggers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKqtEnderheart/pseuds/KitKqtEnderheart
Summary: The human doesn't know the ways of the underworld they seem to be in. Can they learn before it's too late?





	1. Enter

**Author's Note:**

> This is following the "Batman Pacifist" run (fighting until monsters can be spared, excluding bosses).
> 
> I hope I can finish this run before my computer completely dies on me. Oops.
> 
> For the full effect, please have the Comic Sans and Papyrus fonts installed on your computer.

You feel sick. Your head is pounding, your stomach churns, and you feel yourself running out of air. You keep running.

__

__Two in, two out.__  You attempt to breathe in time with your footsteps. __In, two, out, two.__  You’re too high up for controlled breathing to be effective, so you look for a place to rest away from the old mountain path. To your delight (if that is even the correct word; you have not felt any strong or positive emotion in a long time), there is an outcrop about a hundred feet away. You angle yourself toward it.

 

When you arrive, you plunk down next to a chasm. You don’t want to be found. You want to sit there until you feel something, __anything,__ again. You want to sit there until you are part of the dirt that lightly dusts this area. You want to fall into the chasm and never return.

 

Something brushes the back of your neck. You jerk around before you think better of it and accidentally push yourself into the chasm.

 

You are falling.

 

9 days. If you remember correctly, that is approximately how long it would take for you to fall into Tartarus from the overworld if it is real. Myths were the religions of the past. Who are you to say they are false?

 

9 days. You eventually fell asleep while falling; after all, there was nothing you could do about it, and you were already exhausted from the run.

 

9 days. At least 3 full sleep cycles passed, and you were certain you had been falling for longer.

 

9 days. That seemed about right.

 

You aren’t sure of how long ago you had fallen asleep when you were jerked awake by what felt like being grabbed by the shirt and lowered gently onto the flowerbed. As you glanced around, you noticed nobody else was there. You wonder if you’re dead.

 

If you’re dead, you have nothing to lose. You walk forward until you come to a gate and decide to enter.

 

You are promptly greeted by a giant talking daisy.

 

**_**_That’s not a daisy! The petals are yellow and the base is white on this flower. It’s a goldenflower._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

“Howdy!” it said. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!”

 

You stare in fascination.

 

“Hmm… You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha?” Before you can respond, Flowey continued speaking. “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?” Once again, it continued before you could respond. “Here we go!”

The world was reduced to a black-and-white area. You no longer saw the grass the flower was on. A red heart was trapped inside a black and white box. Flowey appeared to be above the box, although that could’ve just been the angle you were looking from. After all, you were just a bit shorter than the flower.

 

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV.” You glance at it, confused. “What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?” You nod eagerly and wait.

Something in your head skips a beat. You ignore it as much as you can.

**_**** _ **

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” The flower winked and made a goofy face. You can’t help but giggle.

 

Flowey summons some little white dots. “Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… ‘friendliness pellets.’”

 

**_**_He’s lying._ ** _ **

 

You are confused by your mind’s sudden outburst. There has been nothing to suggest that Flowey has anything but good intentions, so you try to push it to the back of your mind.

 

“Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” The friendliness pellets approach you slowly.

 

You smile and reach for one before something jerks you away. **_**_Don’t touch those!_**_**

 

You try to catch them, but they’re too far gone. The flower looks… disappointed? Betrayed? …Angry?

 

“Hey buddy. You missed them.” Definitely angry. “Let’s try again, okay?”

 

The friendliness pellets come again. You’re jerked out of the way once more.

 

“Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!” Its face tenses up a moment later.

 

Something skips.

 

“friendliness pellets,” he continues.

 

__But didn’t it just say “bullets”?_ _

__

**_**_Maaaaaybe._ ** _ **

 

You’re wary enough to dodge the friendliness pellets yourself now.

 

Its face twists into something you never thought you would see outside of nightmares.

 

“ ** **You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.**** ”

 

**_**_Shit._ ** _ **

 

You were never told what that word meant, but your father usually used it when he was very angry, and it was often paired with many other words you weren’t taught.

 

A ring of bullets surrounded the box you were trapped in.

 

“ ** **Die.**** ”

 

It laughed maniacally until its attack was stopped by a ball of fire hitting it in the side.


	2. Tutoriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too punny?
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm honestly enjoying the concept a lot. The playthrough?... not so much.  
> As this is a "Batman pacifist" route (fight everyone until they can be spared), I need to fight... and usually, I overestimate how much HP monsters have.  
> Kill, reload, die, more dying, kill, reload... yeah.  
> I'm going to continue this, it's just really slow.
> 
> If Frisk fell 100 years after Chara, it's completely possible that technology has changed.
> 
> Frisk doesn't know Chara's name, Chara doesn't know Frisk's name, and both of them want to keep it that way.
> 
> ALSO!! Eventually, some things are going to be changed up. I know so far this is pretty much word-for-word what you would get, but I definitely have plans. Don't worry, you aren't an intentional sadist. Just a scared little kid.

A goat lady popped into vision. She wore a long cloak with something that resembled a coat of arms on it.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” You were wary of her. After all, you had trusted the flower, and look where  _ that _ got you.

**_You can trust her._ **

_ But what if I can’t? What if she’s like the flower? _

**_How about this: if she shows any signs of violence toward you, I’ll help you get away._ **

_ Who are you, anyways? _

**_...That’s none of your business._ **

You dropped the subject and agreed to attempt to trust her.

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.” She smiled even more brightly than before. “Come! I will show you through the catacombs!”

_ Catacombs?! _

**_I can honestly say that no children have died here._ **

_ What about adults?! _

**_There haven’t been any adults here yet._ **

_ Well,  _ **_that’s_ ** _ comforting. _

**_Shut up and follow her._ **

She released you from your “battle” state and walked toward a door. “This way.”

When you reached the next room, there was a glowing star in between two staircases. Something about it seemed so… alluring. You walked toward it.

**_The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination._** The voice paused. **_Oh, and by the way, you’re fully healed. Not that you actually took any damage._**

You continued following Toriel, hurrying a bit to keep up. She slipped through a doorway and turned to you. “Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.”

**_See? Told you. Not death zone._ **

She stepped on a few buttons and pulled a lever. “The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” You nodded and followed her into a long hallway-style room. 

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip.” She walked to a small bridge and waited for you to follow.

_ If they’re labelled, this should be easy.  _ You ran to the first lever and pulled it. Toriel nodded in approval and cleared the way to let you to the next set of levers. After pulling the marked lever, some spikes retracted at the end of the hall and she clapped her hands approvingly. “Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.”

A dummy sat in the middle of the room. “As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.”

_ Of all the things… _

**_Are you mute?_ **

_...I think so? The man said I was... sectlivy mute? _

**_Selectively mute,_ ** the voice corrected.  **_I can help you. Kind of. You’re still technically going to be the one talking, but you can tell me what to say and I can say it for you._ **

_ Really? _

You felt a part of yourself being forced to the back of your mind, replaced with a part of the voice.

**_Ready?_ **

You approached the dummy and felt the world change back into the black-and-white arena you recognized as the battle interface. You could now see your stats more completely and had four major options.

 

**CHARA - LV 1 - HP 20/20**

**FIGHT - ACT - ITEM - MERCY**

 

_ But Chara’s not my name… _

**_It doesn’t matter. Just do something already._ ** Their words were near-frantic, but you decided to drop it again.

You went to equip your stick.

**_Idiot, it’s already equipped._ **

ACT > Dummy > Talk

**_“G-get back! I… I’ll fight you!”_ ** You brandished the stick.

**_… It doesn’t seem much for conversation._ **

Toriel started for a moment before accepting your reaction. “You did well, my child.” Worry laced her words. 

The next room was laid out with a curvy pattern on the ground. “There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?” She walked to the exit, glancing back every few steps.

_ I don’t see a puzzle. _

You exited the room and were promptly jumped by a frog-like creature.  **_Froggit._ **

You swung your stick.  **_“Get away from me!”_ ** Seems you hadn’t completely regained control of your voice yet. Not that you needed it, and that  _ was _ technically what you would’ve said... You let them keep it for the time being.

Toriel heard your cries and came to your rescue. After a brief scolding, the froggit slunk away.

Continuing on, you saw a sign.  **[The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.]**

Recalling the past room’s pattern, you prepared to move forward; however, when you tried to proceed, Toriel  stopped you.

“This is the puzzle, but…” She drifted off with a nervous sigh. “Here, take my hand for a moment.” Tentatively preparing to fight back if you needed (after all, she could just push you on the spikes), you tentatively followed her, testing the retracting spikes with your stick as she navigated the puzzle. “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now,” she noted, smiling.

**_Well, no shit M- Toriel._ **

Once again, you opt to ignore them and nod in agreement, following her into the next room.

“You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you.” She glances away nervously and begins playing with some fur on her paws. “I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.” She dashed away.

_...I knew it wouldn’t last. _

**_You’ll be fine. Get moving._ **

You hesitated before dashing across the long hallway. Something ominous seemed to hang in the air, but you couldn’t quite place it before you were approached by Toriel and she wrapped you in a big fluffy hug.

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.” Her regretful glance as she lets go makes you feel… something you hadn’t felt in a long time. “Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for awhile.” She glances away, trying to hide the regret that has made its way back onto her face. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself.” After a moment, she lights up. “I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?”

You nod excitedly as you accept the small device and give her a hug. As she walked off, you turn it on, hoping to find out how to use the phone. The screen blinked to life, revealing that it appeared to be similar to your computers, but with many less features. In fact, it only seemed capable of making and receiving calls. Opening your contact list revealed seven contacts.

> >Mom
> 
> >Dad
> 
> >Asriel
> 
> >goat momma
> 
> >Toriel
> 
> >Selena
> 
> >Mrs. Dreemurr

Checking the numbers, “Mom,” “goat momma,” “Toriel,” and “Mrs. Dreemurr” all seemed to have the same number as was hastily scrawled on a piece of tape on the phone’s back.

**_Yep. They’re all Toriel’s contact names. Geez, these people must have loved duplicate contacts._ **

You glance at the misplaced contacts, marking their numbers down on your arm with a small piece of charcoal that Toriel must have dropped.

After another minute or so waiting, you decide to call Toriel.

_ Ring, ring… _

“This is Toriel,” she answers cheerfully.

**_“Hello!”_ ** you/they chirp, matching her tone. After a moment of awkward silence, they continue,  **_“I… uh… just wanted to say hi…”_ **

**_Damnit, next time have something to say! I can’t carry you forever!_ **

“You only wanted to say hello…? Well then… Hello!” she chuckles. “I hope that suffices. “

You both sign off and hang up.

After a few minutes, the cell phone begins letting out a chirp you had only heard in 2d movies.

“Hello! This is Toriel,” she begins when you answer. “My errands are taking longer than I thought they would. You must wait five more minutes.” After assuring her it was no problem, she thanks you for being patient and hangs up.

_ Do you think she’d mind if I drew something? _

**_Probably not. Actually, definitely not. She loves that stuff. Why?_ **

_ I don’t want to anger her, but… _ You take the piece of charcoal and begin drawing. It’s not like your mother’s drawpad or your father’s autopaint, but it’ll do.

You don’t notice you’re biting your lip until the phone rings again.

“Hello… This is Toriel.” She sounded like she was exhausted. “I found what I was looking for, but before I could take it, a small , white puppy snatched it away. How odd. Do dogs even LIKE flour?” She seems to cut herself off as she nearly finishes speaking, and you giggle.

**_“Dogs like a lot of things,”_ ** you answer.

“Er, that is an unrelated question, of course,” she laughs sheepishly. You like her laugh; it’s warm and genuine. “It will take a little longer. Please understand.”

You assure her that it’s fine and get back to drawing.

After a few phone calls that seem to be from a dog, you and the voice begin to worry.

_ What if it ate her? _   
**_Oh, please. She’s, like, seven feet tall. Nothing is going to EAT her…_ ** They muttered something to themself about being torn to shreds and you burst into the next room, frantically searching for a clue to where she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Frisk was drawing, they were drawing Toriel.


End file.
